Sehun Ngompol
by baby kyungie
Summary: Silahkan langsung dibaca, karna author bingung harus ngasi summary apa di ff pendek ini -,- this is EXO fanfic! Hunhan is here! Slight other couple! Review don't forget :*


Title : Sehun Ngompol

Author : baby kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO esp Hunhan couple

Length : oneshoot, drabble (maybe)

HAPPY READING! -3-

"Omo! Kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini? Apa perjalanan kita masih jauh, Kris hyung?" Tanya Chen atau Jong Dae kepada supir naga /author di sembur api nya Kris/ *abaikan* _**RALAT.**_ Maksud author tanya Chen atau Jong Dae kepada Kris -yang sedang menyetir-.

Apa maksud Chen dengan menanyakan '_apa perjalanan kita masih jauh_' kepada Kris? Ternyata.. EXO berduabelas sedang berada di perjalanan menuju pantai -jangan tanya di mana karna author juga tidak tau- dan akan menginap beberapa hari untuk refreshing.

"Um.. Seperti nya iya. Mungkin 5 jam lagi baru sampai (?) Astaga! Kenapa hujannya semakin lebat?!" Kris menjawab sambil menyipitkan matanya karna hujan yang turun semakin lebat itu membuat jarak pandang ke depan tidak jelas. Tiba tiba...

_TINN!_

_TIINN!_

"AAAAAAA!"

Tiba tiba saja ada sebuah truk melaju ke arah mobil Van mereka -EXO- dari arah berlawanan. Beruntung lah kepada Kris yang mata nya sangat tajam dan waspada. Dengan sigap, Kris langsung membelokkan stir mobil.

"Fiuh.."

Terdengar desahan lega dari seluruh member. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Kris tidak segera mengelak.

"Kris, apa sebaiknya kita tidak berhenti di pinggir jalan dulu sambil menunggu hujan reda? Jarak pandang ke depan sangat pendek, Kris. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi." Saran Xiumin yang langsung diamini seluruh member.

Dengan patuh, Kris semakin mengurangi kecepatan mobil Van EXO itu hingga sepenuhnya berhenti. Dan ya, begini lah mereka. Berdiam diri di dalam mobil karna terjebak hujan yang sangat lebat. Benar juga, memang lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati, kan? *author minjem kata2 yang ada di iklan*

"Chanyeollie hyung.. Thehun hauth. Bitha tolong ambilkan air di belakang tidak?"

Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol -yang duduk di jok belakang-. Merasa acara -mari-bermesraan-bersama-baekkie-tercinta- nya terganggu, Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Ayolah Chanyeollie hyung yang thangat ganteng walau mathih thuper gantengan Thehun, jebaalll.. Bbuing bbuing :3"

PLAK!

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Sehun. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang merasa geli dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Ya cadel! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan hentikan bbuing bbuing menggelikanmu itu Oh Sehun!"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah karna ia berfikir '_dari pada melihat bbuing bbuing Sehun'_ dan mengambilkan Sehun 5 botol air sekaligus agar ia tidak meminta lagi. Sehun pun dengan lahap (?) langsung meminum 2 botol. Ckck, sepertinya uri magnae sangat kehausan, hm?

"Hunnie-ah. Pelan pelan saja minumnya. Kau ini.." Nasihat Luhan.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Thehun hauth thoalnya" balas Sehun sambil nyengir -_-

- satu setengah jam kemudian -

"Sehun? Kenapa kau keringatan?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Pasalnya, sekarang ini sedang hujan dan otomatis udara menjadi sejuk. Tapi kenapa hanya Sehun yang saat ini keringatan?

"Lu.. luhannie.. Hh..hyung.." Sehun merintih seperti menahan sakit sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat erat. Luhan yang melihat namjachingu nya seperti itu seketika menjadi panik.

"Hun! Se.. Sehunnie! Ya! KAU KENAPA OH SEHUN?!"

Sontak, semua member langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Hunhan couple yang duduk di jok barisan tengah. Sehun tidak merespon perkataan Luhan, dan kini mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.." Oke. Luhan mulai terisak.

"Hyung.. Ahh.. Leganya! Eh, Luhannie hyung. Jangan nangis! Emangnya Thehun buat thalah ya thampai lulu baby nangis? Sstt.. Uljima ne" Sehun pun merangkul Luhan. Isakan Luhan juga sudah mulai mereda.

Suasana pun hening. Semua member masih terfokus dengan drama yang ditayangkan oleh Hunhan couple secara langsung. Hingga Kai memecah keheningan di sana.

"Eh, ini bau apa ya?" -Kai

"Iya. Bau apa ya?" -Suho

Tak lama, member lain pun mencium bau tidak sedap di Van mereka. Tepatnya bau pesing.

"Sehun-ah. Celana mu kenapa basah?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk ke selangkangan Sehun.

GLEK!

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Raut wajah Sehun seketika menjadi tegang. Apa lagi saat ini seluruh pasang mata tengah memperhatikan ke arah selangkangannya yang basah. Oh, oh, oh. Sepertinya member EXO menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Oh Sehun~" -Baekyeol

"Apa bau ini.." -Chenmin

"Adalah.." -Taoris

"Bau karna.." -Sulay

"kau mengompol, Sehun?" -Kaisoo

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Sehun hanya bisa diam tidak berkutik sama sekali karna pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut para member merupakan fakta.

"ASTAGA MAGNAE CADEL! LAIN KALI JANGAN PERNAH BANYAK MINUM KETIKA KITA SEDANG DALAM PERJALANAN JAUH! LIHAT AKIBATNYA, KAU MENGOMPOL! SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA KAU HARUS MENCUCI VAN INI SENDIRIAN!" Teriak seluruh member -minus Hunhan-.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda kasihan kepada Sehun-'nya'. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah menangis di pundak Luhan karna malu ketahuan mengompol -_-

END

AN : hoho, author habis belajar lalu istirahat sebentar sambil dengerin musik. Dan tiba-tiba dapat pencerahan (?) Ide untuk membuat ff pendek dan -sangat- gaje ini XD

Review ff tidak jelas ini ya, gomawo :*


End file.
